Batman: Madness
by Zyrokya
Summary: Batman encounters the Joker and Scarecrow in a embarking plan


It's a cold foggy night at Gotham. Cops are scattering to the case of a breakout at Arkham Asylum, news teams are already at the case.

"What's the situation Finch?" Gordon snarled.

"It appears that the walls from Dr. Jonathan Krane's cell, or Scarecrow. Has been blasted, they haven't found any evidence yet on who could've done this." Finch replied.

"I think I might know the main suspect to this. It could have been the Joker they both hate you man, and I think we obviously know who that is." Gordon snapped.

"Batman, I should've known that. Dr. Krane could be teaming up with the Joker to make utter chaos on Gotham!" Finch said skeptically.

"That might just be it we have to inform Batman." Gordon said while walking away.

It's been a while since Batman has been seen by anyone. Some say that he has disappeared, gone in hiding. Most say he is just a legend now. But Gordon knows that all that's not true, but Gotham is starting to think others, starting to lose hope. Gordon later found where Batman was.

"Gordon? How did you find me?" Batman said questionably.

"It took a while but I just thought of the places you would be." Gordon replied with a smile.

"You just happen to choose this place." Batman said in a raspy voice.

"Well I thought of the places where you would have a good view of Gotham, so I figured you would be on the top of Wayne Industries. It's basically the middle of Gotham." Gordon exclaimed.

"So what's the problem Gordon?" Batman asked.

"It appears that Dr. Krane has escaped. We think he might be teaming up with the Joker to create chaos across Gotham." Gordon said with a weary voice.

"I see, well I'm already on it Gordon. I already have been tracking the Joker to see where he has been hiding out and I think he might at the Old Arkham Asylum. You see there was a first Arkham Asylum; it's been over 50 years since that place has been closed. The new one was modeled like it but with better technology." Batman replied.

Although Batman and Gordon had figured out where Dr. Krane, or better known as Scarecrow, and The Joker where they did not have hardcore evidence so Batman drove his Batmobile to the Old Arkham Asylum.

"Ah... Batman has you come to play, hasn't he?" Scarecrow snickered with psychotic eyes staring down into Batman's soul, as he jumped down from the ledge.

"How about you come down and face me like the little psycho you are." Batman screamed at the top of his lungs with fury in his tone.

Scarecrow charged Batman trying to poison Batman so that Batman could see his true fears in his mind. Batman grabbed Scarecrows arm and smashed his head into the wall, then some of Scarecrow's henchmen came in. As they were shooting at him with Mini Uzis, and MP5Ks, Batman dodged some of the bullets and threw batarangs towards the henchmen. Suddenly Scarecrow grabbed Batman from the back.

"Why so scared?" Scarecrow screamed with laughter.

Then Scarecrow poisoned Batman. All of a sudden the effects where taking over Batman. Whenever he saw Scarecrow he saw bats, his childhood nightmare. Batman swiftly opened a compartment from his belt and took out a cylinder shaped tube and flipped the top of and drank it.

"It's too late Batman!" Scarecrow laughed.

"For me no for you yes!" Batman shouted while swinging back toward Scarecrow.

Batman grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. Suddenly Batman felt a stinging sensation through his whole body and collapsed to the ground. With a swift touch to his belt a compartment opened up and Batman reached inside and grabbed a switch that controls the Batmobile.

"Come on, come on." Batman wearily said as he pressed the button.

Batman heard the Batmobile coming up. He slowly got up and looked around, and at that same moment walls came crumbling down and there was the Batmobile. He opened up the door and jumped in, he backed up and drove back to the Bat cave.

"Alfred, I found out where the Joker and Scarecrow are hiding." Batman exclaimed.

"Well done sir." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred but I think I need to tell Gordon before I fix myself up." Batman replied with pain in his voice.

Later that night Batman appeared at Gordon's porch.

"Batman, when did you get here?" Gordon said with astonishment.

"I was just in town. I figured out where the Joker is hiding. He is at the old Arkham Asylum; Scarecrow is like some kind of body guard to the entrance. Once I got in I was immediately attacked. I will have to get some blueprints for seeing how to get in another way." Batman said trying to disguise his voice.

"Alright, I will try to get them for you from the architect's that help make the new Arkham." Gordon said looking suspiciously at Batman.

"Is everything alright Batman? You look hurt." Gordon spurted out.

"Yes I'm alright I just need to get back to my base and fix up some things." Batman exclaimed.

"Ok Batman." Gordon said still looking upon Batman.

Batman pulled out is grappling gun and shot it up in the air and was immediately was pulled up and disappeared. Later the next day Batman got the blueprints and decided to breach from the roof. After a few hours of planning Batman decided to parachute down from a jet plane and breach the roof.

"Alfred I'm breaching the roof." Batman said while placing C4 on the roof.

"Alright sir, once you breach the roof you will find a door open it and there will be a passage way to the control room." Alfred said while looking at the blueprints.

"Ok Alfred." Batman replied.

Once Batman's C4 was detonated he jumped down and opened the door. After Batman opened the door he noticed that there were to guards in front of him, they both were armed with Mini Uzi's that were silenced. He swiftly snapped the left guard's neck and smashed the last guards head onto the brick wall.

"It's Bats!" One Henchman cried once he saw Batman.

Luckily Batman came prepared and he threw a Batarang at the guard. He collapsed as Batman was walking towards him. Batman bent down and snapped the psycho.

"Alfred how much more meters till I reach the control room?" Batman questioned.

"I think you should be about 50 meters away sir." Alfred replied squinting at the blueprints.

"Thanks Alfred I don't know what I would do without you." Batman said with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job." Alfred said with laughter.

Batman started to dash down the halls looking for the control room. After following the signs Batman found the control room. He broke open the door in anticipation.

"You didn't think it would be this easy did you Bats!" Scarecrow screamed in laughter.

"You're a madman Dr. Krane." Batman retorted.

"Sorry Dr. Krane is not here at the moment! Ha ha ha ha!" Scarecrow yelled with his hands in the air.

Batman sprinted towards Scarecrow, but Scarecrow got to him first and threw him against the wall. After Batman got back up he jumped toward two guards standing next to each other with guns pointed and smashed their heads towards each other. He threw more Batarangs towards more henchmen. As they collapsed Batman grabbed Scarecrow by his head and grabbed Scarecrow's hand and put it against his Scarecrow's face. Then he sprayed the poisonous smoke into Scarecrows nose. Then threw him to the ground and finished killing the other henchmen.

"Where is Joker?" Batman demanded with fury in his voice.

"He is. He is hiding in the basement." Scarecrow said with fear in his eyes looking at the greatest thing he fears because of the poison.

"Thanks." Batman said as he smashed Scarecrow's head against the wall to knock him out.

Batman scurried to the middle of the room and planted a timed bomb in the middle of the floor. A few seconds later the ground exploded Batman immediately jumped down.

"Alfred I found the location of where the Joker is. Can you track my homing beacon?" Batman questioned.

"Well of course. Where are you heading?" Alfred questioned while in the Bat cave.

"I'm trying to get to the Arkham Asylum basement." Batman said while taking a breather.

"What luck sir. You already there, you just have to go down the stairs and then there should be the basement." Alfred said with astonishment.

"Well what's the fun of that?" Batman exclaimed as he was setting more C4 on the ground.

Once the planting was done, Batman got a safe enough distance away from the C4. He pulled out the trigger button and pressed it. After the smoke cleared Batman swiftly jumped down from the floor above the basement. The lights were bright; Joker came out of the darkness laughing.

"Come to play I see Batman." He joked.

"You'll never win Joker!" Batman said trying to forget how much of an annoyance the Joker is.

"That's what you think. But when you are a mad man, coming to the mad house is feeling right at home!" The Joker laughed while pulling out a blade from his purple jacket.

By now the Joker was dressed up in a purple jacket and pants, green undercoat, gray tie and t-shirt. His hair was somewhat long with green hair that had brown hair mixing in. While his face was painted white but wearing down and over his scares from his mouth was red paint that was covering them.

"I don't know much about being mad but I know how to take you down!" Batman shouted while charging at the Joker.

"And the fun begins." Joker laughed.

Once Batman was a foot away, Joker sliced his blade across Batman's face. Batman was bleeding from his right cheek. Batman didn't stop once he was cut so he swiftly grabbed Joker's wrists and bashed his head at Joker's. As Joker fell to the ground Batman stood over him about to stomp his head into the ground when just then Joker kicked his leg up to the middle of Batman's legs. Batman collapsed to the ground feeling like he was about to throw up. Joker got up and kicked Batman in the face; Batman tumbled down once again feeling hopeless. When all felt lost he saw that Joker's legs were left vulnerable. In the heat of the moment Batman felt an adrenaline rush and knocked Joker to the ground. Scarecrow came out of nowhere and jumped on Batman's back. Batman rammed his back into the wall, Scarecrow collapsed of his back and onto the ground. Batman started punching Scarecrow in the face until he was out cold. He looked back to find Joker was running away.

"You can't run from me Joker!" Batman screamed while chasing down Joker.

Before Batman left Scarecrow unwatched by anybody he set up a trap so if he tried to escape he would be knocked out again so he couldn't get away. As Batman was falling behind a little bit he pulled out a something like a phone, but it wasn't it was a control system for his Batmobile. He typed in the coordinates for where the Batmobile should go. In an instant, Joker and Batman heard rumbling noises.

"You're not going to get away this time Joker." Batman smirked.

"We will see about that!" Joker said trying not to sound scared.

At that exact moment the Batmobile rammed Joker from his left and banged him against the wall. He was out cold. Batman tied the Joker up and threw him in the Batmobile. He hoped in after and drove towards Scarecrow. Luckily he was still knocked out. He tied him up too and threw him in the back.

"Alfred I've got them." Batman said through the speakers in the car.

"Well done sir. Now I suspect you are going to take them to the Gotham police and let them handle it from there." Alfred replied.

Later that night Batman arrived at the Gotham police station and handed Scarecrow and the Joker in.

"You won't be seeing the last of us Batman!" Joker laughed as the police were taking us away.


End file.
